The Art of Deflowering
by littledevil97
Summary: DC has a crush on London, and London has a crush on her. Once they get together at a New Years party things move fast, and she makes one of the biggest decisions of her life. /Warnings inside, this has nothing to do with my last two stories.


**Hi guys, Katie here again. And before you think, yes I should be updating my Elder Scrolls crossover, and yes I will. But this has been in my mind for so long! But I had no idea how to do it, and then I found it! I was Role Playing on Facebook with my DC account and an Alfred accepted my request I sent out because he was on my people you may know thing. It was accepted and I did the normal "Thanks for the accept, RP anytime." Thing. Well anytime was then, and I was overjoyed, because no Alfred had given DC a second look. Well after a fun time, evil sleep took me over and I had to leave. On New Years Eve, the same Alfred was asking for a RP, so I decided, why not? And that's when it happened, I got the inspiration, and I knew this was it. After showing Devil (My friend who was sitting next to me) she agreed, so I quizzed her on London (I had been teaching her so she could make an account for him) and after she passed I told her to make it the next day. Then she got into on with the same Alfred. Things finally fell completely into place while I was watching Les Miserabeles with my family.**

**Well that was long; if you skipped or skimmed I don't mind. Now, you guys are going to want characters, warnings, and disclaimers but first, I would like to give credit to Kayla, the admin of that amazing Alfred.**

**Warnings: Sex (No other way to say it), drinking, mention of past drug use, mentioned Yaoi, and mentioned Mpreg.**

**Characters:**

**Danielle Jones: Washington DC, USA**

**Victor Kirkland: London, England, UK**

**Eleanor Bonifay: Paris, France **

**Hinds Bielshmidt: W. Berlin, Germany**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, including Alfred F. Jones, or Arthur Kirkland, the capitals do belong to me, do not steal them.**

Danielle's POV:

It was very normal for people to have parties in the city of London, even more so on New Years Eve. But no party was so legendary, so exclusive, as the one on floor 25 of the King Charles apartment building in the heart of the city. This party, that covered the whole floor, was the one everyone wanted into.

Everyone but Danielle Jones, who wanted to get out of it desperately. This party, was for the immortal capitals of the world and everyone showed up every year. She recently found herself doing anything a certain English immortal asked of her. "Dani, could you get the drinks for the party?" She didn't even drink, but she did it anyway. "Could you move the couch over there?" She knew it was only asked of her because of her inborn superhuman strength, but she still did it.

If you asked her why she did it, she would always say the same thing: "It's not like anyone else would help him with anything." But she personally knew that was not the case, at all. She really had been harboring a crush on the older capital since the second World War but, thinking her would reject her, she became his best friend.

As she sat in the black arm chair that overlooked the city, Paris came and sat in her lap. "Hello little sister, would you like to go in one of these bed rooms and shed these bothersome cloths?" She asked drunkenly in French.

Luckily, French was the second language Dani had been taught, by said French woman. "No Eleanor, I'm not into girls." She answered bluntly, shoving her into the floor, picking her phone back up. She had been texting Alfred for quite a while now, both of them beyond the point of boredom. Alfred would be drinking with his fiancé, Arthur but, Arthur was working again, and Alfred was two months pregnant with the couple's first, and likely to be only, child.

Dani knew they had been fighting recently, and had done her best to help him feel better but, she had never been in a relationship before. As she watched Elle stumble over Madrid and disappear with him into the hall she sighed. "I wish he would see me for more than a friend." She whispered.

"Then go talk to him." A wispy voice said. Dani jerked up and looked behind her to see her little sister, Ottawa standing behind her. "I know you like him DC." She said smiling lightly. Before the older girl could answer Canberra pulled her away to ref a common wealth arm wrestling match, the players being Victoria Seychelles, and New Delhi, India.

Dani looked at them longingly. It must have been nice to have fellow capitals you could count on to at least listen to your problems, Dani was all alone, having only the EX capitals of the US to ask for advice, and she gave better tips now.

She scanned the crowed for a probably drunk London. She found him talking to Beijing, both oddly sober, without cups in their hands. "Wow, that's weird." She said softly, texting her bother back, when a blush spread out across her face. How could she let it slip to him that she liked him, she was so stupid! She quickly tried to cover it up, spouting out random things like: "FREEDOM!" But it didn't work.

You should tell him. ;)

Dani looked at the text in awe; he had to be crazy from all the hormones in his system right now. No way in hell was she going up to Victor and tell him. She texted him quickly, panic raising up in her, he said he would keep his lips sealed but, still!

Finally she looked down at the phone in defeat. Alfred may be loud and kind of annoying at times, but he could probably talk a dying man out of his last breath.

She set the device down and stood slowly. It's now or never. She thought, taking slow steps. You know, never sounds really good right now. NO! I have to do this, I've liked him for too long! She breathed out, getting to him, just as the Chinese city walk away.

"Oh hey Dani, having fun?" He asked in his thick street accent, nothing gentlemanly here, just pure street. This fact also showed on his appearance, his black hair cut choppily and always a mess, piercings through his thick eye brow, nose, tongue, and snake bites under his lip. His tight-fitting Beatles was ripped, a black blazer attempting to dress his torso up slightly. On the bottom he had ripped, skin tight jean, and black combat boots.

Dani looked at herself for a second, brown locks falling into her blue eyes. A blue corset type thing (Richmond took it out her private collection, hoping the two would hook up) sat just above a black mini skirt that fluffed out lightly, with black strappy heels. In a nut shell, nothing on her body belonged to her, nor was it her style. "Not really, some of the other cities dressed me in this crazy thing, and Paris tried to seduce me." She answered flatly.

His expression suddenly turned dark, and he muttered something about French whores. His face went back to normal as he looked at her cloths. "I don't know, it's a good look for you, kind of Victorian with that corset and all." He said, eyes twinkling.

Dani tried not to blush as his eyes looked at her scantily clad body. "Um, Victor, I came over here because I really need to talk to you." She said sheepishly.

"Oh thank God, I need to talk to you too, and I was going to have to find you." He said. "How about we got out on the terrace?" He asked, pointing to the door. They walked out into the freezing air, the proving to them why it was empty. He pulled the blazer off and handed it to her. "Here, I don't want you getting cold."

Dani took it and pulled the warm jacket on. It was too big for her, so she could overlap it in the front. She had always been smaller than most of her family, they were all powerhouses and embraced that, but she was a runner, with a slim figure. "So, you want to go first?" She asked, leaning on the railing.

He nodded, gulping slightly. "Um, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now, but I could never find the words." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And I still don't have them really. So I'm going to just say it." He took a deep breath. "Danielle Jones, I know this will sound creepy, and pedophilic, but I have had a crush on you since WWII." He said quickly, tensing as if he was going to be shot.

Dani slipped slightly, grabbing to railing for support. "Oh my God!" She almost yelled. "That's what I was going to say!" She laughed, going over to him, and pulling him into a gentle hug. She didn't expect him to pick her up and spin around, but he did.

Once she was safely on the ground he laughed nervously, blushing. "Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"Don't apologize, I loved it." Dani said, smiling broadly. She took his head and they walked back into the flat, getting odd looks from everyone. They sat back down on the back chain, and started to talk. Dani texted Alfred what had happened, and continued to text him during the night, while talking to Victor.

They both learned a great deal about each other. Dani learned that not only did Victor over dose, but he did it three times, and owed it to her that he got clean about ten years before, convincing himself she would never love a druggie. Victor was appalled to learn that Dani had been severely anorexic, to the point that her heart stopped and Alfred almost had a mental breath down.

"I can't even think of you emaciated." He said, hugging her to himself. Dani also noted slight anger in his voice, and she decided he probably should have been told when it happened.

"Danielle, how would you like to stay with me here in London for a while?" He asked after a long silence. "I could go with you in the morning to get your things from the hotel." He offered, smiling at her.

"I would love to but, let me clear it with Al first, he needs to know I won't be back." She picked her phone up and asked him. After he agreed (After telling her to stay safe) she looked back up. "He said yes."

Victor fell asleep on her shoulder soon after, as she continued her conversation with her brother until it was the new year over there. She set the phone down and fell asleep on him, passed out drunks all around them.

London POV

Dani and Victor sat in front of the TV in the newly clean living room a few days later, watching some random BBC show. She sat a few inches from him, resting her head on her hand. "Dani," He said, making her jump and look at him. "We haven't really been on a date yet so, would you like to see Les Miserabeles?" He asked.

Dani smiled, sitting up. "Sure, I've been wanting to see it, it's one of my favorite musicals actually." She explained, as they both stood up. They got their coats, it being a cold and snowy day in the city.

Soon they arrived at the theater via Victors Mini Coop, that Dani had made fun of him for years so, she wasn't going to stop. "It's fuel efficient!" He protested.

"It's a girls car, I would know, I have one back home." She pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that." He said as they purchased the tickets. They walked right into the theater, sitting on the balcony high above the floor seats.

As the previews came on Victor whispered to Danielle what was going to be good and what would just die off in a few seconds. She laughed at some of his reasoning's, and rolled her eyes at others.

Once the movie finally came on they sat in silence. At the start of it Dani had her legs crossed and was leaning away from Victor. She progressively got closer to him, until by the time that Ebony was dying she was a few centimeters away from him. He saw this and, after pulling the arm rest between them up, pulled her up against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Russell Crow's character jumped into the river, Dani jumped at the noise he made when he hit. Victor knew for a fact Dani was afraid of death, even though as a 222 year old immortal she had seen it many times. He had already decided that her heart stopping and restarting was probably the main reason she got over her anorexia.

He looked down at her wide blue eyes, and smiled. She was so beautiful like this, not working, or worrying about anything, just being her. He leaned down and caught her lips with her own, the kiss lasting a good ten seconds. Once he pulled away he saw she was blushing brightly. He smiled, looking back up to the movie.

Once it was over they got back in the car, and

and drove through the darkness in silence. "Victor," Danielle said quietly, so he almost couldn't hear.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly worried as he kept his green eyes trained on the street. "If you're still freaked out about the suicide I'm sorry I brought you." He said.

"No, that's not it at all!" She assured, getting quiet again. "It's about when you kissed me. Victor, we're not teenagers, I don't think we have to go super slow with this."

Victor almost swerved in surprise. Dani had acted slightly standoffish about contact since the first night, and Victor didn't mind really, he just wished he could cuddle with her. But this was crazy, she wasn't talking about that, was she? "Danielle, are you talking about sex?" He asked, hardly believing his own words. No, he was not a virgin, but he knew for a fact she was.

"I think so. I've waited my whole life for someone to come into it like you have, and I think we're kind of past the getting to know you part, from those seventy years and all. I mean if you don't want o, that's okay, I was just asking." She said, looking down to her feet.

"I do I really do. Oh God that sounded bad. What I mean is, if you're sure you're ready, I am." He explained, turning on the indicator. "But I haven't done it in a while so, I'll have to stop and get condoms."

"Vic, immortal girls don't have periods, I don't think I can get pregnant." She said, looking at him oddly.

"True, but Alfred's a guys and he's got a bun in the oven." He said, opening to door. "I'll be right back, punch anyone who talks to you."

She rolled her eyes as he disappeared inside the doors. She ripped her phone out and dialed. "Oh my freaking god Alfred."

"What's wrong? Do I need to kill him?" Came a panicked voice from the other side.

"No but, I um, think I'm about to lose that virginity I wanted to protect." She explained.

"Is he forcing it on you?"

"No, I kind of said something first." There was a silence that to Dani, was more deafening than a plane crash.

"Dani, if you're sure he is the one, I'm fine with it. Just use a condom, please."

"Yes, I'm sure this is the one, he helped me over everything that has happened recently that he knew of. And he just went to buy some, trust me I don't what kids."

"Okay Danielle, good luck." He hung up. Dani looked down at her phone, thinking about what he had said.

"I'm back." Victor said in a cheerful tone, sliding in. He looked at her and got slightly worried. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am." She answered, nodding. He pulled out of the parking lot and they continued to drive back to the flat. Once they arrived they rode up the elevator and Victor unlocked the door. He went and put the bag in his room, leaving her to stand awekwardly.

Once he returned he walked up to her, and pulled her chin up. He kissed her gently at first, but soon he began to deepen it, licking her bottom lip for entry.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to come and explore. "You have to more yours too, love." He whispered, after pulled back. He saw the dark blush across her face and realized, she was the definition of a "Blushing Virgin". He chuckled, pulling her up against himself again.

"Just let me show you." He breathed, kissing her jaw, and working his way down to her neck. He sucked at one area, letting go with a loud pop. "Now everyone will know you're mine and mine alone."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now show me." She said innocently. Victor was very aroused by her sweet words, knowing they had a double meaning: Do me, is what she really meant.

He smirked, looking down at her shirt. "Well that's bothersome." He said, pulling it off for her. She tried to use her arms to cover her mid drift, but he grabbed them. "I'll be seeing much more than this." He assured. He kissed her again, running his hands up and down her bare torso. She had so many raised bumps he knew were scars without even seeing them. Like all other immortals, including himself, her history was written on her body, and he intended on being the first to read it.

Without warning she ripped his shirt off, literally. The now open garment fell to the floor. "Oi, I like that shirt!" He protested.

"I'm not going to be the only exposed one here." She said, touching his abdomen lightly. Evidence of a once ripped physic was very evident, as you could see light out lines of muscles.

"If you say I've let myself go, so help me Danielle I will,"

"No," She cut him off. "You're beautiful like this." She mused, running her fingers lightly across his almost abs.

He gasped at her feather light touch, feeling his pants grown much tighter around his member. "Love, we need to get on with it." He said, pinning her up against the wall and kissing her fiercely. He knew it was her first time, and also she had a new body to see and explore but, the pain was getting bad. As he kissed her he undid his pants, breaking the kiss to pull them off fully.

He placed a hand on the waist of her jeans, undoing the button. He looked up to see a look of total fear, no one had ever gotten this close to her nethers before, and it was normal for her to be afraid. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." He assured, pulling them down. He stepped back to admire her half naked body. She had on matching red bra and panties. They were nothing fancy but, he really didn't mind.

He took her hand. "Let's finish this in my bedroom, shall we?" He said, leading her. She nodded, following him quietly. Once they were in he closed the door, and helped her onto the bed.

"Wait," She said. Victor held his breath, hoping she wasn't having second thoughts. She wiggled out from under him and crawled over to the edge, and hopped off. "You stay there." She instructed.

He sat on the edge, looking at her in confusion. "You've been doing it all but, I want to do something." She explained. Before he could say a thing she put her thumb into the side of her panties and pushed them so they fell to the floor, leaving her bottom half nude.

Victor had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning, across the room from her. She noticed that, and with renewed confidence she unhooked her bra and let it all to the floor also. Now, Danielle had always lamented on how small she was, only a B cup, alongside Eleanor as a D, and even Ottawa who was a C, but to Victor they were the most perfect breasts in the world.

She blushed, looking at the ground, and walked up to him, breasts bouncing slightly, helping Victor to full hardness. She placed her hands on slightly protruding hip bones and tugged at the waistband, pulling them off. He sighed at the relief of having them out, but soon looked back up to Dani. She was now almost a purple color, as she looked at it.

He smirked, flipping her under him. He grabbed the box and took one out. And he put it on he felt that feather touch on his thighs, tracing jagged bumps. "Those are the ones Hinds gave to me, in the blitz." He explained, now finished.

He placed two fingers out to her. "You need to suck them." He instructed. She nodded, putting them in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his long fingers in a quick, longing motion. Once she was done he put one to her entrance. "Alright, get ready." He warned, pushing it in.

At first she tensed, squeezing her eyes shut. After he moved it around a bit she opened them, a look of uncomfort on her face. "It will get better, I promise." He put the other one in, getting a small gasp from her, and began to work them around. As he worked she let out a strangled moan, arching her back. "Looks like I found your spot." He said.

"Again." She begged, tilting her head up to look at him.

"In a moment." He promised, pulling them out. He grabbed a bottle of lotion off the night stand (He hand forgotten lube until they got home, so he decided to use the lotion he got as a gift but never touched) and squirted some on his hand. He coated the condom with it and looked back to Dani. "Okay, I'm going to move you a bit." He said, putting her legs over his shoulders.

He placed himself at her entrance and took her hand. "Three, two, one." He counted sliding in. She screamed out in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Oh god, Dani I can pull out." He said, not wanting to see her in pain.

"No, just move, please." He answered, bucking her hips slightly. He nodded, and pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, getting another cry and another okay from the other. He continued to hold her hand and he picked up the pace, finally hitting her Eden.

Loud moan escaped her lips as he hit it repeatedly, her body moving with every thrust. After a few minutes she came, her juices spilling out onto the bed and him. He lasted a few more thrusts before coming and pulling out, his breathing heavy. He pulled the condom off careful not to make a mess and threw it away.

He rolled over and looked at her, covered in sweat and panting. He cuddled up to her in their afterglow, looking up to the ceiling. "I-I'm not a virgin anymore." Dani said breaking the silence.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." He assured her, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
